


Drabble: Posessive

by SinningPlumpPrincess



Series: Apex Legends Drabbles [12]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Drabble, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kinda?, Nonbinary Character, Other, Shower Sex, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinningPlumpPrincess/pseuds/SinningPlumpPrincess
Summary: For an ask of: Hi lovely! Was wondering if you could maybe do some headcannons for a possessive Bloodhound with a kink for semi-public sex paired with either Mirage or Octane? If you don't mind 💜So uh. Here's Bloodhound pinning Mirage in the public showers.





	Drabble: Posessive

**Author's Note:**

> IF you'd like to see more of my work, find me on tumblr @SinningPlumpPrincess

Bloodhound isn’t too possessive in the typical way people may think. They don’t get jealous, they don’t snarl and get into a huff if Mirage is out there flirting with fans or with the media. 

He knows very well who he belongs to.

Elliott, on the other hand, has shown interest in their more heated side. The one in bed that snarls into his ear, demanding he say their name to the question of who he belonged to. Elliott got off on the idea that Bloodhound wanted to stake a claim on him. Of course, they already HAD, but Elliott liked seeing- and feeling- it done more often.

It takes a turn after Elliott confesses that he’s got a kink for it. Red faced and rubbing the back of his neck. “I…I kinda really like you uh- getting all…feral on me. N-not that! Not that I think you’re being- weird about it just I really like it- the whole. Thing about it-” 

They cut him off with a laugh, say they understand. They could see the appeal. Especially for someone like him. Always flirting. Perhaps he wished they’d get angry for it. Well, they certainly would not. But, what sort of partner would they be if they did not indulge his fantasies?

It happens after a match. Elliott goes to the showers to wipe off the grime and sweat of a match well played. Bloodhound had been on his team, had been watching him closer than usual. The feeling of their eyes always made him shudder, but today they had a purpose. Almost…

Predatory.

He’d been hitting it off with the new guy pretty well, he thought. Some guy who wouldn’t last, Elliott was sure. Maybe being too buddy-buddy with him. Trying to get a rise out of Bloodhound was null and void, he found out pretty early into their relationship.

Now imagine his surprise when someone knocks him against the shower wall when he’s mid-shower. Pressing his face into the wall, one hand in his curls, the body behind him pressing solidly into his. Petite, toned, curves–

“Hound-” He whimpers out, only to get his cheek pressed harder into the cold shower wall. He can’t help it, shuddering and feeling heat blossom all over his body.

“Do not speak, sweet one.” They hiss, their voice low near his shoulder. He’s sure if they were taller they’d be snarling in his ear. He must have smiled at the thought because a rough, gloved hand is now wrapped around his cock and squeezing cruelly.

He can only whimper in reply.

“Perhaps this is my fault. You have been allowed too much freedom,” They murmur, tightening their grip in his curls as they give a languid stroke and press their hips to his ass to keep him still. “Flirting with our new felagi fighter? In front of who you truly belong to?”

Oh. Oh it all hits Elliott in realization. Their conversation last week, how they had nodded and kissed his cheek and told him they shall remember.

It wasn’t a pass off of his confession, it was a promise.

Before he can speak, or even consider the fact they’re in the shower fully clothed and probably getting SOAKED, they begin stroking him in earnest and making him cry out. Legs shaking under his body.

“Perhaps if you scream loud enough, your god shall forgive you.”


End file.
